Too Little Too Late
by megamansonicfan105
Summary: Based of Jojo's song. When Haley catches Sonic kissing on his ex, Haley is heartbroken and decides it's best if she moves on.


Too Little Too Late

Summary: When Haley catches her boyfriend with another girl, she feels like she was betrayed. But her boyfriend says he's changed his ways. To make it up to her, he invites her to their school's home game. Now Haley has to make up her mind, whether to go to the game and stay with her boyfriend, or to leave him for someone else.

Story-  
Haley was sitting on the roof of the base, her head in her hands, elbows on knees. Her black and red dress swayed in the light wind that blew by, her red high heels clicking together. _I can't believe him, I thought he said he was over her. Guess I was wrong._ She closes her eyes, remembering the moment. She and her boyfriend; Sonic were out at a club on a date. Haley steps out of the club for a second for some fresh air. She comes back in and sees Sonic pecking Sally, who he had broken up with a few months earlier, on the lips. Seeing this, she ran out of the club, angry and heartbroken. She and Sonic had been together for the past 8 months, seeing him kissing on his ex, it really hurt her. Without knowing it, Sonic walks up behind her. "Haley, are you okay?" Sonic asks. Haley looks over her shoulder and looks back. "What do you think?" Haley says, anger in her voice. Sonic sits down beside her. "Haley, I didn't-" "What you did was disrespectful Sonic, kissing on your ex when we've been going out for the past 8 months and all I've been getting is cheek pecks." Haley says. "Look, I was just talking to her. We haven't seen each other since we broke up. I really missed her. You know I love you Haley." Sonic says. Haley didn't look at him. "It's about what you do Sonic, not what you say. And what you did really hurt me, ya know?" Haley says. "Haley-hold on, I got something for ya." Sonic says. He reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out a ticket to tomorrow's school football home game. He hands her the ticket. "I want you to be there tomorrow, for me. I couldn't be in the game without you there." Sonic says. Haley, finally looking over at Sonic, hastily takes the ticket from him. "Well-okay." Haley says. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow." Sonic says, pecking her on the cheek like he always did. Sonic stands up and walks away, leaving Haley behind. Haley looks down at the ticket in her hand. _Should I really go to the game for him?_

The next day, Haley sat on her bed, looking out the bedroom window. Seeing the rain clouds in the sky, just thinking. _Should I go to the game or should I just stay home?_ She looks over beside her, the huge sky blue teddy bear Sonic had won her at the fair a few months earlier sat beside her, it's tiny black eyes looking at her, as if judging her.

_Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

She looks out the window again, staring up at the clouds. After going through so many relationships, Haley finally thought she found the perfect one, but he never was perfect. She realized, finally, that Sonic never started dating her because he loved her, he dated her just so he could stay on top.

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your beggin' don't fool me  
because to you it's just a game  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

Haley looks down at the pictures in her hand, from the beach party, where he had asked her to be his girlfriend. It was one of the happiest days of her life, but happiness never lasts for long.

_So let me go now  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know..._

Haley focuses on one picture, up on the bulletin board above her desk. It was of her and Sonic after their school's first football game, which they had easily won. Sonic was in his football uniform and Haley wearing an orange turtle neck; her arms were wrapped around his neck, smiles on both their faces. Before she was the one following Sonic's decisions, and she was tired of it. Now, she finally had the strength to choose, whether to stay with him or go.

_It's just a too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

All those times he complimented her, that she fell asleep in his arms, that he kissed her; they were all lies. Her never really loved her; she couldn't believe what a fool she was. Well, she's learned now, how to tell truth from lies.

_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

She thinks of the one time she called him late in the night. She wondered, _What if he didn't answer because he was with Sally? Or with some other girls?_ She never wanted to believe that Sonic would be like that, but he was, as she found out last night.

_Yeah Yeah..It's just too little too late...Mhmmm_

_I was young,  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't good enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

She remembers all the times that the two were hanging out with Tails and Knuckles, never once had Sonic cared what Haley thought of the plans they had. Never once asked her about her feelings. She felt so left out, she's told the other girls about it, and they've all said to let him go. She didn't want to before, but now she thought it was the only choice left.

_Go find someone else  
And lettin' you go  
I'm lovin' myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come askin' me for help  
'Cause you know_

The game was about to begin and Sonic was nervous as hell. Sonic was outside the locker rooms, looking for Haley. _Where is she? I sure hope she'll be here._ "Sonic," A voice calls out. Sonic turns and sees it's Knuckles. "What you doing out here?" Knuckles asks. "Waiting for Haley, she said she'd be here, but I haven't seen her yet." Sonic says, leaning up against the wall. "She's probably already in the stands, now c'mon, coach is going over the game plans." Knuckles says. "Right," Sonic says. Sonic follows Knuckles back inside. _I sure hope you're right Knuckles, I can't win the game without her in those stands._

_It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

Sonic sits down on the benches, remembering the night before. _I wonder if she's still mad at me. Could that be the reason I haven't seen her yet?_ Sonic's mind went away from the locker room. _I did mess up pretty bad. I mean, kissing my ex while I was on a date with Haley; my current girlfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if she broke up with me tomorrow._ Lost in his thoughts, he feels Knuckles shakes him from his thoughts. "C'mon Sonic, it's game time." Knuckles says. Sonic stands up and slips on his helmet and follows the team out onto the field.

_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

Haley, finally making her choice, goes to her closet and opens it up. In front of her was the jersey Sonic had given her long ago, the one he wore to the first football game at school.

_I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give  
(I have so much to give)_

Not thinking, she tears the jersey off the hanger and out of the closet, throwing it on the floor. She walks up to the bulletin board and takes off the pictures of her and Sonic or just Sonic. She grabs the huge teddy bear on the bed, gathers up the jersey and pictures and walks out in the rain and shoves everything into the trashcan outside her back door.

_With a player like you  
I don't have a prayer_

It was the last few seconds of the game; the home team needed one more touchdown to beat the visiting team. Sonic hiked the ball, rain pouring hard on his back. _Damn it, I've looked all around and I still don't see her. I sure hope I make this touchdown without her here, or I might as well quit the team._ Sonic dodges one player, then another. He looks up and sees Knuckles was about to pass the ball to him. _Now's my chance, better make it count._ Sonic prepares to catch the ball, hopefully able to make the touchdown.

_That's the way to live  
Ohhhh...mmm noo  
It's just too little too late  
YEEEAAAHHH..._

Knuckles passes the ball to Sonic, only instead of catching it, he misses it and it goes right under him, costing them the game. _No, damn it. I just cost us the game._ Sonic falls to his knees. _This is all because of last night. I'm to blame for losing the game._

_It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

Haley sat on the porch steps, rain soaking her fur and clothes. _I'm sorry Sonic, but it's over. I'm gonna have to break it with you, like I should have weeks ago._

_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

Sonic runs into the locker room, guilty that he cost the team the game. He practically rips off his football uniform and throws it on the benches. _I'm sorry guys, but I cost us the game. I'm through with losing everything._ Sonic runs out of the locker room and all the way back home.

_(You know it's just too little too late)  
I can't wait, no no_

_It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

Haley goes inside the same time Sonic runs inside his house. Both close the door at the same time, sliding down til they were sitting on the floor; both soaked completely. Just then, the rain finally stops and the sun comes out of its cloud prison.

_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase_

A smile forms on Haley's face. "You did the right thing Haley, if Sonic can't be true to you, then you don't need him and he doesn't need you." Haley says to herself. But Sonic thought it all the opposite. "I'm such an idiot, Haley had a right to be mad at me last night, to not show up to the game today. I deserved losing the game and quitting the team." Sonic says to himself. Though it was hard to see with his wet fur, light tears went down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Haley." Sonic says, hugging his knees to his chest.

_So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late_


End file.
